


DomDaniel WG Fanfic

by Bowser14456



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://yaayplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> IT'S FINALLY HERE! <img/> The fanfic that everyone has been waiting for! <img/> This story is a WIP so I will try and type the rest when I feel better. Enjoy! </p><p>All characters (c) Angie Sage</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://yaayplz.deviantart.com/) IT'S FINALLY HERE!  The fanfic that everyone has been waiting for!  This story is a WIP so I will try and type the rest when I feel better. Enjoy! 
> 
> All characters (c) Angie Sage

It was another day in the Observatory. DomDaniel, The greatest Necromancer of our time (He liked to be called that) was taking his usual afternoon nap while his Apprentice one called Simon Heap kept watch and did his Master's "dirty work" . Simon had a ton of stuff to do this particular day. Clean out the Land Wurm slime that has always covered the walls (due to it previously being inhabited by Land Wurms) , restock the fridge (his Master had been more greedy with food lately) and countless other tasks. Simon had only taken Apprenticeship to DomDaniel because he wanted to prove to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand that he was more capable of being her Apprentice than his stupid goody-goody brother Septimus. Simon's anger at Septimus for taking his position led him to make a deal with the old Necromancer which was he would help **Reanimate** his bones so he could be human again. That had happened a couple weeks before but DomDaniel still keep Simon around for a "maid". Just then DomDaniel woke up. "GAH!" He said. "What happened?" Simon asked. "...Just a nightmare is all..." DomDaniel's voice trailed off. "About what?" "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BOY! NOW MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET ME SOME FOOD!" DomDaniel yelled. "Alright, Alright...bitch..." Simon swore under his breath. "What was that boy?" his Master inquired. "N-nothing Master..." Simon stuttered. "That's what I thought you said." DomDaniel yawned and went back to his nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon decided that since his Master was asleep he would get on his horse, Thunder, and ride awhile. Simon went to his stable. "Hey Thunder. Good boy." Thunder snorted. "C'mon. We're going for a ride." Thunder whinnied in response. "Shhh...boy. You'll wake **HIM** . You know he doesn't like it when **ANYONE** interrupts his naps." Thunder remembered what happened last time that occurred and shuddered. "Shhh...It's OK Thunder. Good boy." Simon cooed. Thunder relaxed a little. "OK. Up I go." Simon said as he climbed onto the horse's saddle. "Let's ride!" "I've always wanted to say that!" Simon thought gleefully. Halfway into the ride Simon spotted a girl with brown hair and violet eyes. "Jenna? What's **SHE** doing here?!" Simon wondered. Just then Simon thought of a brilliant plan. He would kidnap Jenna and take her to DomDaniel. He would surely make him Senior Apprentice! Simon smiled at the thought. Quietly Simon followed Jenna through the Badlands. "This is taking **FOREVER!"** Simon thought. "I wish I could just grab her now and be on my way. Well I have to think of a plan first...Hmm..." Just then Simon thought of another brilliant idea. He would dress up as a peasant and ask Jenna for money then tell her his home is just through the Badlands. When they were far enough away he would jump on Thunder and ride back to the Observatory. It was genius! Simon smiled. He quickly got off Thunder and put on some old rags he had in Thunder's saddle bag over his robes. "Now for the final touch." Simon put on a hat so Jenna wouldn't see his Heap hair. He slowly walked up to her. Using his best pleading voice he said "Excuse me Miss. I'm very poor and need money to take care of my family or our house will be foreclosed." Simon put on his best puppy-dog eyes. "Awww...you poor man. Here" Jenna gave him a silver crown. Simon's eyes widened. "How did you manage to get a hold of so much?" He asked. "Well...I'm the Princess and-" Jenna started but Simon quickly grabbed her arm. "I will also need you to accompany me to my house because unfortunately, I have a terrible memory. I think it's just over the Badlands." Now it was Jenna's eyes that widened. "The B-badlands!? Ummm...I'm really sorry Mister but I'm not allowed to go there by myself." "It's OK. You have me so technically you're not by yourself. And anyway, you wouldn't want to disappoint me would you?" Simon gave her the puppy-dog eyes again. "No...I guess not." Jenna said. "OK. Let's go." Simon smiled. "Thank you so much." "No problem." So they set off.

**Meanwhile....**

DomDaniel finally woke up from his nap because his stomach was growling. "Ugh...Where is that boy with my food?!" He thought angrily. "Whatever...I'll get it myself." He walked over to the fridge and opened it. What he saw made him start to drool. There was an assortment of pies, cakes, and just about anything else you could imagine. DomDaniel took 3 plates of pie from the shelf and decided to start with that. As he ate he couldn't help but think of Daphne. Daphne was one of the witches of the Port Witch Coven. They were bad news and didn't get many visitors. When they did they would be fed to the Grim. He remembered bringing Daphne's precious woodworm, Dukey, back to life and how giddy Daphne was. He smiled at the thought. Sadly he could never tell her how he truly felt. He always got goosebumps and stuttered a bit when he tried to talk to her. He knew he was in love with her. Just then DomDaniel realized that all the pies were gone. His robes were getting kinda tight too so he unbuttoned them. A rather large belly peered out from it. "Wow...I guess I have been putting on a little weight..." He poked his stomach causing it to jiggle a little. He blushed. "Ah well...one more piece couldn't hurt..." DomDaniel smiled and walked back to the fridge. Eventually all the food was gone. DomDaniel belched, blushed, and yawned. After that big meal, he was tired once again. So he layed down and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

As Simon was walking with Jenna he couldn't help but think of this beloved Lucy Gringe or Lu as he liked to call her. They had just gotten married a couple weeks ago. But had his Master been at the wedding? Technically yes but he only came to eat all the food. Simon wondered why his Master was gorging himself so much lately. But if he asked something horrible could happen to him like a **Thing** could **Inhabit** him and **Consume** him or maybe his Master would use a **ThunderFlash** on him and kill him on the spot. Simon shuddered at the thought. "Mister are you OK?" Jenna asked. Taking Simon back to reality he replied "Yes Princess I'm fine. The good news is we're almost to my house." "Yay!" Jenna added silently, Now I can go home soon. Just then they arrived at the Observatory. "Mister are you sure this is where you live? This is a bad place. It's where my brother and that evil Necromancer live." Jenna said. Simon took off his hat and rags. "SIMON!" Jenna gasped. "That's right little girl! Now I'm going to take you to my Master and I will surely be promoted to Senior Apprentice!" "Yeah right. Sep just got promoted a week ago which means he got promoted before **YOU** so **HA!"** Jenna said proudly. Forgetting that his Master was still asleep Simon yelled "DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Just then Simon heard stirring down below. "Oh crap he's waking up!" Simon cursed under his breath. "Hey! I'm standing right here! I heard what you said." Jenna told him. "Does it even matter now?! You made me wake him up and now he's going to kill me!" Jenna looked at him and thought for a moment. She didn't like Simon but he was still her brother. "Isn't there a place for you to hide?" Jenna asked. "Ummm...Oh! There's a gap over there!" Simon pointed. "Go then! Hurry!" Jenna shouted. Simon quickly squeezed through the small gap in the wall. Just then footsteps could be heard followed by chewing. "Who's up there? Is that you boy? Why didn't you get my food? Oh and the fridge needs to be restocked AGAIN!" DomDaniel yelled as he came up the stairs holding a plate with some extra food he had found "lying around". (ew)  
Jenna was stunned. "Wow...he's put on some weight!" Jenna thought. Just then DomDaniel saw Jenna. "The Queenling! But how? How did you find this place? Who brought you here? Or did you come to turn yourself in?" DomDaniel smirked. "I....uhhh...got lost?" Jenna lied. "Lost eh? Well this is a good a place as any to "get lost" I should think." DomDaniel told her. "But where is that blasted Apprentice of mine?" Simon couldn't breathe in the gap. There was no air. It was all stuffy. So Simon decided he would just have to come out and face the music. Simon jumped out of the gap. "AHHHHHH! Dear God you scared me boy! Where were you?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD?!" DomDaniel exploded. "Ummm...I...uhhh..." Simon started. "SPIT IT OUT BOY!" "I...don't have it. But I think there's some bread in Thunder's saddlebag." "BREAD?! Is that all?! PATHETIC!" I am so going to starve... DomDaniel thought to himself while glancing at his protruding gut. Simon decided maybe this was a good time to try and ask. "Ummm...Master forgive me for asking but you uhhh seem to be putting on more weight lately. But that's so a good thing! The Big Freeze is coming up in a couple weeks and I-" Simon was interrupted. "Fine. I guess I should tell you." DomDaniel confided. "I guess I have been a little...depressed lately..." DomDaniel started but trailed off. "May I ask why?" Simon asked his Master. "Ummm...well remember our visit to the Port Witch Coven a couple weeks ago?" How could Simon forget. One of the Coven witches had yelled at him for scaring one of their many vampire cats, when it was actually the cat that had bit Simon. "Yes I remember. I still have the teeth marks..." Simon told him. DomDaniel began again. "Well after I was **Reanimated** I kinda brought back one of Daphne's woodworms that Linda had killed. Dukey...and when he came back to life...she was so happy and it made me feel...odd." DomDaniel tried not to blush but he did. It was dark in the Observatory and he hoped no one had noticed. They didn't. He continued. "I...think I'm in _love_ with her." DomDaniel could barely get the word out. "Really? That's all? I don't get why your depressed though." Simon said. "Well I can't tell her how I feel..." DomDaniel trailed off once again. "I could help you win her over if you like." Simon offered. DomDaniel's eyes brightened. "Really? After all the horrible things I've done to you?" "Yeah...It's the least I can do." Also maybe it will make me Senior Apprentice. Simon thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon it's easy." Simon said. Simon and DomDaniel were standing outside the Port Witch Coven. Jenna had escaped the night before and that was why she wasn't with them. DomDaniel tried to suck in his gut but it didn't do any good. His belly was now rather massive and jiggled when he walked. DomDaniel sighed. "Man, I shouldn't have eaten that big breakfast..." he thought. He was referring to the pie's that Simon had brought him earlier that morning from Maureen's Pie Shop. Just thinking about food made his stomach growl loudly. DomDaniel blushed a little and Simon stifled a giggle. "I don't think I can do this boy...maybe we should just turn back." "We could, but that would mean your scared." Simon smirked. **"I AM NOT SCARED!"** DomDaniel yelled at him. "Ok...whatever you say." Simon said. "I might as well knock and get this over with." With that DomDaniel reached up and grabbed the **Darke** Toad that he had given to the witches as a present for helping to **Reanimate** him. The Toad opened it's eyes and croaked a hello to it's old Master. DomDaniel whispered a hello in return. Just then he heard footsteps approaching. He started getting a little sweaty. The door opened and the Witch Mother Pamela peered out at them. "Dommie! What a nice surprise!" Pamela exclaimed excitedly. "Dommie" was a pet name the witches had given DomDaniel. In truth he found it quite embarrassing. "Hello Pamela..." DomDaniel glanced at his feet...or he would if he could have seen his feet. His belly was covering it up. He blushed again and hoped she didn't see. "Oh and Simon! Good to see you too." "Just don't mess with our cats...or you **WILL** be fed to the Grim." she added silently under her breath.  
"Come in come in!" Pamela said. "I'm sure you have much to discuss with us." With that she ushered them inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon and DomDaniel sat on the Port Witch Coven's couch. "So what did you want to talk about Dommie?" The Witch Mother, Pamela, asked. "Um...well I was hoping to speak to Daphne..." DomDaniel told her. "Oh! Daphne's not here right now unfortunately. She's busy trying to lure unsuspecting girls to work for us by running a stall at the Trader's Market." Pamela told him. "Oh." DomDaniel said. "You sound disappointed Dommie." Pamela frowned. "Oh um it's nothing really. I think it'd be better if Simon and I just go." Just then Daphne burst through the door. "So? Did you find anybody?" Pamela asked. "No Witch Mother I didn't. Barely anyone was at the Market today." Daphne pouted. Soon she noticed DomDaniel. "DOMMIE!" Daphne shrieked and ran over and gave him a bear hug. "Hi...Daphne..." DomDaniel managed to say as he was running out of oxygen. "Oh! I'm sorry!" *here she lets him go* "Was I hurting you?" Daphne asked, clearly concerned. "A little. But I'm Ok now thank you." DomDaniel replied. "So what are you doing here?" Daphne asked him. "Well...I was hoping to uh ask you a question...privately..." As DomDaniel said this he gestured around the other people in the room. "Oh! I take it that's our cue to leave. C'mon Simon." The Witch Mother said. And with that they both went upstairs. "Umm...now that we're alone and all...I wanted to ask you if..." DomDaniel's voiced trailed off. "If what Dommie?" Daphne inquired. "...If you'll um  go out with me sometime maybe?"  DomDaniel muttered that last part. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Daphne said. "I wanted to ask you if maybe *he took a deep breath and let it out* you'll go out with me sometime..." DomDaniel turned a very bright shade of red. "Oh." Daphne blushed. "You mean like...a date?" "Well...yes. But if you're not up for it I understand." DomDaniel said. "Oh no no no. I'm up for it. How about Friday at 7?" Daphne asked. "Uhhhh...o-ok." DomDaniel stuttered. *Daphne kissed DomDaniel on the cheek and he blushed again.* Just then his stomach growled. "Oh are you hungry? The Witch Mother just baked some spider cookies if you want any." Daphne said smiling. DomDaniel started drooling bit. "I take that as a yes. I'll be right back." Daphne said as she blew him another kiss. "Oh man what have I gotten myself into?" DomDaniel thought. "But at least she said yes." Silently he cheered. "I'm back." Daphne said laying the cookies on the table. Immediately DomDaniel grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth. Then another and another until the plate was empty. DomDanaiel belched loudly and blushed. "Ooooh. Someone has an appetite. I like that." Daphne winked. He blushed again. "If you want more I can go-" Daphne started. "YES!" DomDaniel screamed without meaning to. He quickly closed his mouth. "Ok I'll go get more." Daphne said. DomDaniel just sat there rubbing his now rather full belly. Some of the buttons on his robes had popped off. DomDaniel groaned. "So...full...but must eat more." DomDaniel said and belched again. Just then Daphne came back with the cookies. DomDaniel forgot his stomach pain and started drooling again.


	6. Chapter 6

DomDaniel had eaten at least 3-5 plates of spider cookies. His belly was now extremely massive. He looked pregnant. He had been rubbing it gently for the past 15 minutes trying to soothe his stomach pain. "Ugh..." DomDaniel groaned. Suddenly a big belch escaped his lips. "BURAPPPPPPP!" DomDaniel blushed a bright shade of red. He was so full he didn't think he could get up. Just then Daphne came back with another plate of spider cookies. DomDaniel looked at them and groaned. "I can't possibly eat any more. I'm stuffed to the brim." He said holding his belly. "Nonsense."  Daphne said. "No...please...no more!" DomDaniel cried desperate. "One?" Daphne asked. "Maybe...no no. I couldn't." He belched again. "Well maybe just one more..." DomDaniel smiled and took the cookie. He lifted it to his lips and pushed it through his mouth. It was like eating a piece of heaven. "Mmmmmmmm~" DomDaniel sounded content. Daphne smiled. Just then he belched again and blushed. "Ok now I know I'm full. I can eat more later after these digest." Suddenly a groan escaped his lips. "Ughhhhhhhhhh..." DomDaniel held his belly. "I'm going to puke..." he thought. But what he thought was vomit was just another belch. Suddenly DomDaniel felt no pain. Just fullness. He slowly closed his tired eyes and fell asleep right there on the couch.

 

**Later that same day....**

DomDaniel woke some hours later. He looked down. His belly was still large. He touched it gently and started rubbing it. "Man how long have I been asleep...?" he thought. He looked around the room. The cookies were still on the table but Daphne was no where to be seen. "Where did she go? Maybe she went out for food?" Just thinking about food made him drool every time. He wiped it with his sleeve. His robes were now totally ripped. He belly had burst them. He blushed. "I need to find some new robes...and fast." he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

DomDaniel struggled to get up but fell back down again. "Ugh...why did I have to eat so many of those delicious....cookies..." He started to drool again but shook it off. "I have to stop doing that." he told himself. He started playing with the ring on his left thumb. He did that when he was nervous or bored. It wasn't just any ring though. It was the Two-Faced Ring. Inside were the imprisoned Ring Wizards Shamandrigger Saarn and Dramindonnor Naarn. It was bad luck to say their names out loud. He who wore the Ring was immortal unless it came off, which is very hard to do since you have to cut it off which means your thumb goes bye-bye. Inside one of the Faces was a cookie crumb. DomDaniel held his thumb upside down and let the crumb drop into his open mouth. "I can not get over that taste..." he thought. The plate of cookies was just over there on the table. If he could just reach it...But it was no use. his belly was too big which prevented him from stretching out his arm. DomDaniel cursed under his breath and tried to sit up again. This time he succeeded. He grunted with the effort. "Ugh...I finally did it...now I just need to grab the cookies..." Just then an idea popped into his head. He could use a spell that would make his stomach have infinite room so he wouldn't have anymore pain and he could eat as much as he wanted! It was genius! DomDaniel muttered the words of the spell and instantly DomDaniel felt his belly get less full. He was finally able to reach the plate. He licked his lips and started on one. Then another and another until the whole plate was gone. DomDaniel let out the biggest belch yet. "BURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" DomDaniel blushed again. "Man that was good..." DomDaniel said smiling to himself as he closed his eyes once more.


	8. Chapter 8

When DomDaniel woke up he was back in his bed at the Observatory. "What the-? How did I get back here?" he thought to himself. "Was this all just a dream?" He looked down and silently screamed. It was not a dream. His belly was still massive. He poked it and it growled. DomDaniel blushed and decided to get a snack. When he opened the fridge, there was nothing there! Curse that boy. He had forgotten to restock the fridge AGAIN! DomDaniel sighed. "Where am I going to get some food?!" he thought. Just then he remembered his date with Daphne. Today was Friday. What time was it?! DomDaniel looked at the clock. 6:30! He was going to be late! He quickly used a spell to make his robes look like new and make them a bit bigger to fit his new "girth". DomDaniel even tried to get a belt over his belly to try and hide it but it was no use. DomDaniel couldn't even suck in his massive gut! He sighed again. "Damn this robe!" DomDaniel cursed under his breath. Just then he got an idea. He would use a spell and MAKE his belt fit! "Another genius idea by me." he smiled to himself and did the spell. It worked! The belt fit, but just barely. But when he sighed it popped off again. DomDaniel muttered another curse. He tried ANOTHER spell to make it fit. This one worked a bit better. The belt actually looked secure! DomDaniel smiled and glanced at the clock again. 6:45. "I have to hurry!" he thought. "But where am I supposed to meet her?!" He tried to remember if Daphne said anything about where they were going to eat. He couldn't recall anything. "Maybe I could just do a **Transport** and just zap myself wherever she is!" Again his genius struck! He smiled again and did the **Transport.**


	9. Chapter 9

In a zap of blinding light, DomDaniel was in a fancy restaurant. He looked around for Daphne but did not see her. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. It was Daphne! "Daphne...I..." he started but Daphne interrupted. "Say no more. Let's just sit down and order." "O-ok..." DomDaniel stuttered. "Take my hand." Daphne said. "Ummm...o-ok..." Very gingerly, DomDaniel took Daphne's hand and together they walked to their table. Once they had sat down, Daphne decided to start up conversation. "So...you look very nice tonight Dommie." Daphne smiled at him. "T-thanks..." DomDaniel blushed a little. Just then he realized his belly was pushing against the table. DomDaniel blushed again and tried to get it out. It wouldn't budge. DomDaniel sighed at looked at the menu. What he read made him drool a lot. He wiped it off with a napkin and continued reading. There was an assortment of everything from burgers to chicken to pie. DomDaniel couldn't decide on what to get first. There was so much to choose from! DomDaniel decided on 5 burgers with fries, pie, and a large soda. DomDaniel thought that might be too much but he didn't care. Very discreetly, he laid a hand on his belly. It growled loudly. DomDaniel blushed and wished it would be quiet. "The food's coming soon..." he told his stomach. Just then their waiter appeared. "And what would the lovely couple like this-." The waiter started to say but then noticed the Two-Faced Ring. "It couldn't be...but it must..." the waiter thought to himself. "Are you by any chance the Necromancer DomDaniel?" the waiter asked him. DomDaniel smiled and said, "Yes I am. No autographs please." "Please excuse me but I am your biggest fan Sir with all due respect." the waiter said. "I said no autographs now." "Not while I'm on my date..." he added to himself. "Maybe later yeah?" the waiter asked. DomDaniel smiled again. "Yes, yes maybe at another time." he said. "Now we would like to order if you don't mind." DomDaniel said. "Yes, yes. Of course." the waiter said as he took out his clipboard and pen. "And what would you like to have this fine evening?" "Ummm...I would like...5 burgers with fries, pie, and a large soda?" DomDaniel tried to act like the food wasn't all for him. The waiter stared. "Ummm...it's not all for me..." DomDaniel began. "Oh of course. The rest will know doubt be given to the rest of the Coven no?" The waiter said as he noticed Daphne's Port Witch Coven robes. Daphne spoke up. "Yes, yes. It's for my sisters." DomDaniel gave her a silent 'Thank you' . She gave a 'Don't mention it.' back. "And what would the lovely lady like?" the waiter asked Daphne. She blushed and DomDaniel made a noise that sounded like a growl. Daphne told the waiter that she just wanted a salad. The waiter then rushed off to go deliver the order.


	10. Chapter 10

15 minutes later, the waiter came back with their food. As soon as he left, DomDaniel started shoving fries into his mouth, taking bites out of a burger as he went and drinking soda in between. Eventually the food was all gone and DomDaniel's belly was making the table rise into the air a bit. He burped rather loudly then blushed. Just then his belt flew off and went flying across the restaurant right in some guy's soup.  
  DomDaniel looked down at his belly and gasped. It was way more massive than it was before due to the large meal he had just ate. He tried to stand up but couldn't. "What am I going to do...?" he thought sighing. Embarrassed, DomDaniel said good-bye to Daphne, left the money on the table and did a **Transport** back to the Observatory. DomDaniel groaned and went to his bed, rubbing his bloated stomach. He belched again and tried to sleep but couldn't. So he just layed there, rubbing his full belly. "Worst date ever..." he thought miserably and finally fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

DomDaniel woke up, yawned, and scratched his belly causing it to growl once more. He blushed and got up to get breakfast but then realized that there was no food. He sighed. His stomach growled louder than ever. "I NEED FOOD!" DomDaniel yelled to no one in particular. "Where IS that boy?!" Just then Simon came into the room and his mouth dropped open. His Master was HUGE! DomDaniel turned around. "THERE you are boy! I told you to restock the fridge!" DomDaniel said grumpily. Simon just stared. "What are you looking at?!" DomDaniel said then realized his Apprentice was looking at his round belly. He blushed again and tried to hide it with his robes. "So why didn't you restock the fridge like I asked boy?!" "I...uh...just finished grocery shopping actually." Simon told him. DomDaniel's eyes lit up. "You mean you have food?!" DomDaniel looked at Simon and licked his lips. "Uh...I'll just put the food down here and go." Simon said. With that he put the grocery bags down and left. As he was walking slurping, belching and chewing sounds could be heard from the room he just came from.


End file.
